The Revival
by Kitai Shinsei
Summary: Chapter 3 at last!!! Jake is soon discovering that his perfect world is ... not so perfect. Sorry for taking so long with this!
1. The Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs. All I have is a computer and an obsession with writing. Animorphs belongs to K.A. Lucky sod.  
  
Name: The Revival  
  
Author: Kitai  
  
Author's notes: WARNING: Alternate universe and major spoilers for the final book. I wrote this because I can't just let the Animorphs die. I refuse to let them. I really appreciate reviews so you guys do just that. I won't continue unless I get at least five. Constructive criticism welcome.  
  
Rating: G for now. It might change later 'cause there's likely to be some violence.  
  
My name is Jake. For a long time I was not able to tell you my last name. Now I wonder if I even deserve it. You see, I am a murderer. Ok, maybe not directly. But it was I who helped cause the death of my brother, Tom and my cousin, Rachel.  
  
It was the final battle against the Yeerks and if you're reading this, you already know all about them. Tom was one of them as you know, and the others and I had learned that he was planning on overthrowing Visser One and taking over the Yeerk invasion of Earth. We couldn't let that happen and I had sent Rachel to stop him…at all costs. She had followed my orders and killed him. Then she was ambushed. Her bear morph was badly hurt and she demorphed to save herself. A controller had killed her while she was helpless in her human form. I had killed the two people I loved the most.  
  
After Rachel's funeral Tobias left. I haven't seen him since and it's been a year. Cassie went and got a job working in Yellowstone Park with the colony of free Hork-Bajir. Marco got an acting job just like he wanted when this whole thing began. His show became really popular and he had all the babes after him. Ax became a Prince and now has his own ship, the Intrepid. After his brother. Me? I'm the depressed screw-up who can't be bothered to get a job and takes so much Prozac my blood flows with it. People offer me jobs, scholarships, acting careers. No thanks. I don't deserve the recognition I have. I don't want people hanging around me all the time. I prefer to be alone. Just me and my Prozac.  
  
We still get together. All of us except Tobias. Ax doesn't come here that much any more. He's busy scouting around the galaxy looking for Yeerks and destroying them. Although we all planned to get together one day, all of us together once again. If only Tobias was still with us. If only Rachel was alive. If only…  
  
*  
  
Today was the day. We'd decided to all meet at Cassie's. In the barn just like old times. Cassie and I haven't been very close since the final battle. I guess it just wasn't meant to be.  
  
I approached the barn. Marco was already there. I could hear him. He was talking with Cassie. They were laughing, joking. I didn't want to be there. But I had no choice. I knocked an walked inside, faking the smile I used all the time now. "Hey guys!" I said.  
  
"Greetings, oh Fearless Leader!" Marco. Always the joker.  
  
"Jake." Cassie said simply. I always got the impression that she'd never forgiven me for Rachel's death. I could understand that. I couldn't forgive myself. "Where's Ax?" I asked, noticing the Andalite's absence.  
  
"He'll be here." Marco said. "You know Ax. He probably stopped by at the Seven Eleven, brought himself a years supply of chocolate and Cinnabons and decided to eat the whole lot on the way here.  
  
"Hello all!" Said a familiar voice. Ax had walked in right at that moment. He was in human form, something I hadn't seen in a while. He usually preferred to stay in Andalite form. I guess he wanted to fit in amongst us and not startle anyone with his own body. I stepped forward. "Greetings Prince Aximili." I said, bowing my head in greeting. Ax smiled and tilted his own head slightly. "And to you, Prince Jake."  
  
I frowned. " Ax, I am no longer a leader. You do not need to call me 'Prince' any more."  
  
Ax still smiled. "And you do not need to call me 'Prince' either. We fought side by side for a long time. I am your comrade. Not your superior."  
  
"Hey, what's with all the formality?" Marco demanded. "We're here to have fun! The Animorphs. Together again." I once again felt myself sinking back into depression. "Not all." I said softly. Marco put his hand on my shoulder. "Her death couldn't be helped, man." He said. I shook my head. "Yes. It could have. I could've gone in her place. It was my crummy idea. I should've gone."  
  
"We couldn't lose you, Jake. And you know it." Cassie said softly. For the first time in a year I met her eyes. I saw pain. I saw heartache…and I saw forgiveness. And love. She still cared about me.  
  
Suddenly I heard a flutter of wings. I looked up wildly. A bird had flown into the barn and perched on the rafters. It was a hawk. A red-tailed hawk. A red-tailed hawk that looked awfully familiar. "Tobias?" I asked tentatively hardly daring to hope. In answer the hawk flew down to the ground and began to morph. Feathers melted away leaving pink skin behind. Hawk legs sprouted into human legs and the beak was sucked up into the face. Soon I was looking into the face of the boy who'd once been one of my closest friends. Until I'd betrayed him. Until I'd become a murderer.  
  
Cassie ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Tobias!" She cried. She then pulled away and held him at arm's length, her expression changed from relief and happiness to one of relief and anger. "Tobias, where have you been?" She demanded.  
  
"Yeah, dude. We've been worried sick!" Marco said, patting Tobias on the back. Ax walked up and shook his hand, a human greeting he'd learned after being around humans so much. "I've been surviving on my own." Tobias replied. "I didn't want to be around anyone. Not after…" He stopped and looked at me. The pain in his eyes was almost too much to bear. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I couldn't meet his eyes. Tobias stepped away from the others towards me…and hugged me like a long-lost brother. He broke away. "it wasn't your fault." He said. "She would've gone on the mission even if you hadn't asked her to." I felt tears starting to well up behind my eyes and I turned my head, blinking them back. "It doesn't change the fact that I ordered her death." Tobias forced me to meet his angry gaze. "You didn't. It was a mission. One that went horribly wrong. It wasn't your fault." I wanted to thank him. I wanted to believe him. Maybe that's what he really felt. Maybe it's really what the others felt. But it wasn't what was going through my mind. They didn't know how it felt…couldn't know…how it felt after someone died when you gave an order.  
  
*  
  
We'd laughed and joked and talked about old times and screwed up missions that we laughed about later. I left early. I said I had a dentist's appointment. I don't think they bought it though. Why go to the dentist for a filling or a broken tooth when you could just morph and demorph and be right as rain.  
  
I ended up walking because I'd parked in a no parking zone. My car had been towed. I was halfway home when it started to rain. Great. Just perfect. I suddenly felt a surge of hot anger against…against anyone who'd toyed with our lives. Yeerks. Andalites. The Crayak. The Ellimist. Especially the Ellimist. He'd shown up when we'd been fighting for about a year. Since then he'd basically manipulated us to do practically everything for him. I blamed him for everything.  
  
"Why, huh?" I yelled in the middle of the street so loud that people were looking out of the window to see who was being murdered. "Why did it have to end this way?" I breathed heavily. There was no answer from the Ellimist. Of course there wouldn't be. He only answered when it suited him. "Answer me!" I yelled. "Answer me you coward!"  
  
Suddenly, the rain stopped falling. I mean, it was still there, but frozen. Like a photograph. "This routine again." I muttered to myself. Then aloud, "You know, Ellimist. You think you're so impressive but you're not. We know you."  
  
I DO NOT TRY TO BE IMPRESSIVE. Came a voice from all around me and inside of me. I knew that voice. " 'Bout time you showed up." I said. A figure of an old humanoid creature appeared in front of me. He looked just like he had the first time we saw him. The Ellimist spoke with a normal voice that sounded old and frail, but strong and powerful at the same time. "What is it you want, Jake?"  
  
"Why?" I asked, my voice cracking with emotion that I had tried not to show for over a year.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did it have to end this way? Why did Rachel have to die?"  
  
"She died. There is nothing either you, or I can do about it. The war between the Yeerks ended because you fought. Not because I interfered."  
  
"Bull." I said. "You were interfering from day one. You were interfering long before any of us were even born."  
  
"You wish the war had not ended?" The Ellimist asked.  
  
"No. I wish the war had never begun." I replied. "I wish I didn't have to be here. I wish I could go somewhere where no one had ever heard of me or the war against the Yeerks for planet Earth."  
  
"I can grant that wish." The Ellimist said, meeting my eyes with ones that shone and changed colour with every second. I looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I can take you to another planet. The people who live there are accepting of other races. But they do know of the Yeerks, and would understand you. You would be happy there."  
  
"What's the catch?" I asked.  
  
"There is no catch. If you refuse, everything will remain exactly the way it is. Including the car that's about to hit you." I looked up the road. There was a car about three meters away. The driver had a look of total alarm. I looked inside the car. The car was going at 40 kilometres. There was no way it would stop in time. "So basically, you're saying: Accept and go somewhere safe, somewhere where I can be alone. Refuse and become road kill."  
  
"In a manner of speaking, yes." The Ellimist said simply. I cracked then. I broke down laughing. I was laughing hysterically. I sat down on the road and howled with laughter. The Ellimist just stood there, waiting for me. I took a deep breath and climbed to my feet. I hadn't laughed so hard in a long time. "Why do you laugh?" The Ellimist asked.  
  
"Well, firstly, that's the first time you've ever given me a straight answer, secondly, you already know what my answer is."  
  
"And what is your answer, Jake the Yeerk-Killer?"  
  
"Yes." 


	2. A New World

"You say you just found him in the forest?" A voice said. Jake started to become aware of his surroundings. He was lying down on what felt like a hard mattress. There was a strange smell in the room. "Yeah, Uncle Luke. He was just lying there. I don't know how he got here. I didn't see any ships or anything." A second voice. Younger. "You did well for bringing him here, Jacen. He is not hurt. But I sense something about him. He has potential."  
  
Jake lay still, trying to comprehend what was going on. He ran through his last memories. The Ellimist. That was it. He must be on the new planet. The names were familiar, though. Jake turned his head. "Hey, he's waking up, Uncle Luke." A second young voice. A female voice. Jake opened his eyes. He looked into the face of a middle aged man and two kids who looked about 15. "Where am I? What planet is this?" Jake asked. The man smiled down at him. "You're on the fourth moon Yavin. At the Jedi training academy."  
  
Jake's brow furrowed. "I'm sorry. I think I misheard you. Did you just say 'Jedi'?" It was Luke's turn to look puzzled. "Of course. You must have known this was the Academy. Otherwise, why did you come here?" Jake blinked and tried to collect his thoughts. "The Ellimist." He mumbled. He looked up at the man. "The Ellimist sent me here. I'm from a planet called Earth. He sent me here to escape my past with the Yeerks." He saw the man stiffen slightly. "Oh. So *you're* the one Ben said her send here."  
  
Jake felt completely confused now. "Who's Ben? Come to think of it, who're you?" The man smiled. "My name is Luke Skywalker. This is my nephew and my niece, Jacen and Jaina Solo." Jake burst out laughing. "Is this some kind of joke? Like I'm supposed to actually believe you people are really Jedi. That's just a dumb story." Luke sighed. "Ben told me we were just fictional characters in your dimension. I can understand that this is difficult for you to grasp. You've already met Ben." He looked Jake who tried to realise what Luke was talking about. Oh no. Obi-Wan Kenobi could be…could he? "The Ellimist."  
  
Luke's smile was all the answer he needed. "The being you call Crayak is the spirit of an evil Sith." Jake groaned. "This can't be happening. I waned to go to a place where weird things wouldn't happen. No I get catapulted into the Star Wars universe." Jake sat up, ignoring the dizzy feeling that shot through his head. Luke put an arm on his shoulder. "There's something I need to look at. It won't hurt."  
  
Luke stared into Jake's eyes, prying through the boy's mind. He reached a certain part of the mind. A key almost. Luke pushed it…and ended up being thrown onto the floor, much to Jake's shock and dismay. "What happened? Did I do something? I didn't mean…" Jake trailed off as Luke got to his feet smiling like a boy who'd just been given the thing he wanted most for Christmas.  
  
"It looks like you'll be staying here for a while." Luke said. "Welcome to Yavin, my new apprentice."  
  
*  
  
A.N. Yeah I know this is dumb. I had a reason for putting it in the crossover section. Sorry I didn't write this chapter sooner. My muses are too busy with their personal lives to give me any help.  
  
Chiraki: HEY! I have so been helping.  
  
Me: Oh yeah? When?  
  
Chiraki: Well…um…I…  
  
Me: Exactly.  
  
Tosaki: Ooh. Chiraki's in trouble.  
  
Chiraki: At least I have an excuse! I'm getting married in a month! You've just been making out with Joren ever since he arrived.  
  
Me: Well, Joren's original Keeper died. Tosaki was comforting him.  
  
*Chiraki huffs incredulously*  
  
Chiraki: Aw, man. You always take his side.  
  
Me: Well, he's nicer than you.  
  
Chiraki: *Sulks* 


	3. Trouble Brews

A/N: HI! Yes, at last, Chapter 3! Sorry. My computer's been very sick for a while so while I was getting it fixed (Luckily it was only the Power source that was damaged and not the drives) I couldn't write. So now I'm working my ass off to churn out the fics. I also had to move house a couple months ago so things were kinda hectic. Then I had a lot of schoolwork and now I'm in the middle of exams. Oh well, I only do six subjects and all I have left are History, Biology Paper 2, English, Afrikaans, History of Art, Geography and Art practical (I HAVE TO BLOODY DRAW FOR SIX BLOODY HOURS!!! *pants heavily, pulling hair from scalp*.)  
  
Anyway, I'll let y'all get onto this chapter that you've been waiting seven months for.  
  
~  
  
Two months later.  
  
Jake stood with his 'lightsaber', really just a practice stick Jedi trainees used, crossed with Jacen's. He extended his senses as he'd learned, trying to guess where Jacen would strike. He did, Jake blocked the blow easily before striking at the other boy. Jacen leaped into the air in a somersault over Jake and connected his 'lightsaber' with Jake's stomach. Jake laughed. "Man, you always get me." Jacen smiled at him. "That's cause you're so predictable." He dodged the playful punch Jake sent in his direction and aimed one at the other boy's stomach. Jake yelped and jumped backwards, tripping over a rock and landing flat on his behind.  
  
"Hey shut up!" Jake said as Jacen doubled over with laughter.  
  
"Sorry. I can't help it. That was classic." Jacen managed to get out in between gasps through his chuckles.  
  
Jake leapt to his feet and tackled Jacen in a football move, connecting with the other's midsection and sending both of them sprawling into a mud pool left after the previous night's rain.  
  
"Are you two finished?" Came an irritated female voice. The two boys looked up into the disapproving face of Jaina, Jacen's twin sister.  
  
Jacen chucked a handful of mud at her, which splattered on her robes and face.  
  
"JACEN!!!" She yelled at him over the two boys' sniggers. "Uncle Luke says he needs to speak to both of you. It's important. He'll be in the surveillance" She stormed off in a huff.  
  
The boys sobered. "That doesn't sound good." Jake said, shaking muddy hair from his eyes. "What do you think he wants?"  
  
Jacen shrugged at him, climbing out of the mud hole and wiping off as much mud as he could. Jake did the same before the two picked up their forgotten practice sticks and put them away. Then they headed for their Master.  
  
*  
  
"Uncle Luke?"  
  
"Master Skywalker?"  
  
The two tentatively poked their heads through the door of the surveillance room. Luke looked up with a quick smile that faded almost instantaneously. "Jacen, Jake." He motioned them to his side.  
  
"What's up, Uncle Luke?" Jacen asked worriedly. Luke seemed even more troubled than usual.  
  
Luke gestured to the screen. "These readings came in from Coruscant a while ago. It seems that an unidentified fleet of ships has appeared on planet Umgul near the Outer Rim. They seem to be using the planet as a rest stop. They look.they're familiar to an image Obi-Wan showed me before you arrived, Jake."  
  
Luke pointed at a picture of one of the ships. Jake felt a bucket of cold ice descend in his stomach. There was no forgetting that dark ship that was shaped like a battle axe.  
  
"The Blade Ship."  
  
*  
  
Hahaa! Another chapter finished. I'd have made it longer but I REALLY have to get back to Mussolini, Fascism and Hitler's Foreign Policy.  
  
Shani: Awww. Do we have to? Kitsu: Yeah. I wanna find another plot bunny. Me: Guys, please act your ages, not your shoe sizes. Kitsu: *holds up a paw* But I'm a fox. I don't have shoes. Me: *slaps forehead* Chiraki!!! Can't go rent a few movies to keep everyone busy while I study? Chiraki: *sighs* All right. Shani: I want Shrek! Kitsu: Fox and the Hound! Alaki and Kaelin: Shakespeare in Love! Tosaki and Joren: Chocolat! Ken: Nah, I wanna play soccer! Yohji: I'm going clubbing. Aya and Omi: *Busy making out on the couch, oblivious* Blaze and Argo: Get a National Geographic Special on wolves. Everyone: *Blinks at them* Blaze: What? Is it wrong to want to know about one's own species? Puff and Xarren: We'll go chase butterflies. Me: No! You are two bloody 30 foot dragons! I am NOT letting you go and terrorise the villagers again! Trellen: I don't mind. Any movie. Just don't get anything too violent.  
  
*Sigh*. 16 muses. Gotta love em.  
  
BYE AND REVIEW!!! 


End file.
